My Beautiful Moon
by LKHanamura
Summary: Back from the dead Tsukuyomaru rushes to find Shiori and Sahiko. His love dead, and his daughter gone, he sets out to find her! But what happens when he finds her in the company of another beautiful half bat demon? Will he really be able to fight her for Shiori? Or will something totally different happen during the process of trying to get Shiori back?
1. Chapter 1

"Someone help me!"

A small white haired child ran blindly through the woods. Tears streaming from her pink eyes. A large bear demon not far behind. She glanced back at him then let out a scream as she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. Knowing what was coming she curled up in a ball and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for what she knew was about to happen. Her only comfort at the moment was that she would get to see her mother and father again.

But the blow she expected never came. When she heard a loud thud behind her she slowly looked up with wide eyes. There standing before her and the now dead bear demon was a woman with long white hair. By her smell she could tell that the woman was a half bat demon just like she was!

Turning to let her pink eyes meet the pink eyes of the small girl Mizuki smiled as she knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head she answered in the smallest of voices. "I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Mizuki. What is your name?"

"Shiori."

With a bright smile Mizuki helped Shiori to stand. "Well Shiori, you are young enough your mama should still be alive. Where do you live I will take you home."

The mention of her mother made Shiori cast her eyes downward. "My mama passed away from being sick last year."

"What about your Papa?"

Tears streamed from Shiori's eyes. "He passed away not long after I was born. Murdered by his own father."

Her eyes now full of empathy for the child. Her own father rejected her the day she was born. And her mother went through years of hardships before her heart finally gave out. Leaving her on her own when she was just a little bigger than Shiori. A soft smile she knelt down again and laid her hand on Shiori's head. "Well then you are just going to have to stick with me."

Jerking her head up with wide eyes Shiori looked at Mizuki with a startled look. "What?"

Giving the child a sharp nod Mizuki stood up and crossed her arms. "That's right. I was just a little bit bigger than you when my Mama passed of old age. I had to learn on my own and it was tough. But I can teach you how to survive on your own."

Fresh tears swelling in her eyes Shiori starred at her more. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Come on, first lets get away from this thing then we can get to know each other. Sound good to you?"

Smiling a true smile for the first time since her mother's death Shiori nodded and took Mizuki's hand following her away from the bear. 'Mama I think I will be fine now. Papa. You two do not have to worry anymore.'

Glancing down sideways at the girl she now held hands with Mizuki smiled. Except for the clothes, she looked just like Mizuki herself did when she was her age and size. She had always prided herself at being a loner. But this little girl, there was something about her that she couldn't explain. She didn't know if it was because she was half demon also, or if it was because she was so small. 'I don't know but I know my life is never gonna be the same. I know that for sure.'

X

Opening is brilliant pink eyes Tsukuyomaru blinked for a moment before he shot up into a sitting position. He looked around him and then went wide eyed. He was back in the cave he called home before his father killed him. "But why am I here?"

"You are here to aid in the slaying of a terrible demon. And to return the Shikon no tama back to its truest form and protector."

Looking around when he heard the voice but not seeing anyone Tsukuyomaru glared. "What demon?"

"There is a demon known as Naraku. He must be stopped. You have a very special gift, just like your daughter with barriers. Your skills will be needed."

Now on his feet Tsukuyomaru looked straight up with narrowed eyes. "What can you tell me about my daughter?"

"She is safe and alive. Your concern must be Naraku."

Headed for the mouth of the cave Tsukuyomaru glared. "I will do what I can to aid in the slaying of this Naraku. But I will also find my daughter and keep her with me as well."

Once he was clear from the cave he stopped and closed his eyes breathing in the cool salty air of the ocean. Then his eyes went wide. He didn't smell Sahiko! Or Shiori! Sprouting his wings he took off at break neck speed toward the home that they shared. As he landed just outside his face paled. The scents were so old that he could hardly smell them anymore.

Walking inside he focused on anything that might give him a clue as to what happened to them! Shiori was so young, and would be still going by half demon standards. Sahiko should have still been alive as well. "What the hell happened!"

"You are not welcome here demon."

A glare on his face Tsukuyomaru walked out of the hut and met the angry eyes of a villager. "What happened to them?"

The villager met Tsukuyomaru's glare with one of his own. "She died last year. She got sick and died."

"Did you even try to help her?"

Standing defiant the villager shook his head no. "No. We would have if you had not seduced her and sired a Halfling with her. She would have still been part of the village. You are to blame for her death, no one else."

The wind around him flaring. The village that Sahiko wanted to protect so fervently turned their back on her because of his love for her and their child! "You bastards. By rights I should kill you all for what you did to her. But I have more pressing things in mind. Where is my daughter?"

Though he wanted to run in fear the village stood firm. Crossing his arms he closed his eyes. "I have no idea. The day after her mother was put in the ground we sent her on her way. Whether she lived or died is not our concern. She was never…"

All the other villagers froze and starred in horror when Tsukuyomaru lunged forward and took the head off of the villager. He turned much darker pink eyes to the rest of the village. "She was nothing more than a little girl and you sent her away without any thought? Sahiko was wrong. She was the reason why I stood up to my father and lost my life. Because she wanted to protect this village. And when she and her daughter needed you the most you turned your back on them."

He stood there for a moment then turned and took off through the sky. A glare on his face. He didn't know where to start. So he figured he would start with going to find Inuyasha. 'He is the one that helped Shiori to defeat my father. He will be able to tell me what this Naraku smells like and let me know if they have seen Shiori.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit!"

Inuyasha once again found himself face down in the dirt. "What the hell did I do that time?"

Crossing her arms Kagome glared down at him. "How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha that Shippo is just a little kid! You need to start acting like the adult and stop arguing with him!"

"He starts it!"

"That is exactly what I mean!"

Inuyasha was on his feet now and started to argue back but then stopped and turned with a glare. A demon was coming. "Someone is coming. But I know the scent."

"Really?"

Nodding his head Inuyasha turned and then glared when a bat demon showed up. "It has to be a trick of Naraku."

Standing right behind him now Kagome looked up at the face of the bat demon that slowly floated down to the ground. "He looks familiar."

"He smells like Shiori but all her demon relation is dead."

Tsukuyomaru let a sadness pass through his eyes. "You are both right. I am Shiori's father so that is why I look familiar to you Kagome. However, though I was slain by my father, I woke up in the cave that I called home when I was alive this morning. A woman's voice said that I was being given my life back so that my barriers can aid in the slaying of the demon Naraku."

With a growl Inuyasha let his hand land on Tetsusaiga. "And the first thing you did was seek me out cause I am his greatest enemy huh?"

Blinking Tsukuyomaru shook his head no. "My first agenda was to see Sahiko and Shiori again. However when I got to their home, I was told that Sahiko got sick and died last year. And they village she tried so hard to protect, turned their back on her and let her die. The day after she was buried sent Shiori away from them. I know you were there for the Blood Coral Cystal. You knew Shiori and I wanted to know if you have seen her. And if you could tell me what this Naraku smells like."

Kagome smiled as she looked at him. His eyes held so much worry and sorrow that he had to be telling the truth. None of the incarnations that Naraku had sent them up to this point could have had emotions like that in their eyes. She looked up at Inuyasha with a half glare. "Come off it. All of Naraku's incarnations have always smelled like him. Does he smell like Naraku?"

"No but…."

"I will do it?"

"You wouldn't dare say it right now?

"Try me Inuyasha."

With a growl Inuyasha moved his hand from Tetsusaiga. "Whatever."

Kagome walked out toward him with a smile. "So you know our names then?"

Nodding his head Tsukuyomaru made eye contact with her. "Whether they felt me or not before Inuyasha killed my father, I never left her side. Even when she was in the cave with him. Have you seen her? They set her out of the village a year ago."

Her eyes now filled with worry Kagome shook her head no. "We haven't seen her since we left her and Sahiko that day. But if we do come across her we will keep her with us. So just keep checking back with us to see what we know okay?"

"Thank you."

"NO! We got one kid to look after we don't…"

"SIT!"

With blinking eyes Tsukuyomaru looked from this miko in strange clothing to the hanyoukai on the ground. "That is new."

"Subjugation beads."

With a nod Tsukuyomaru focused on Inuyasha and walked up to him as he stood. "Can you tell me what this Naraku smells like?"

With a growl Inuyasha crosses his arms. "It is hard to describe really. I guess the best way to describe it is foul."

"Foul?"

"He cloaks himself in a miasma that has a really foul, smell of death stench to it. Mix that in with the smell of a hanyoukai and countless other demons and you will have him."

Miroku gasped as he looked up. "Wait! You will be the bait that could draw Naraku to you."

Everyone turned and looked at him with odd looks. Sango crossed her arms then glared? "How do you figure that one Miroku?"

"Simple." Miroku smiled as he walked up to Tsukuyomaru. "We were sent to the Bat Demon cave to slay the one who kept the barrier to the cave up and let Tetsusaiga drink the blood. But when we got there and it was Shiori, even Inuyasha didn't have the heart to do it. But Shiori proved when she dispelled her grandfather from the barrier that she had power over barriers."

Nodding Tsukuyomaru crossed his arms. "She would have. The Blood Coral Crystal was kept in a barrier that I made myself. My barrier was enough to keep the barrier of the cave at its strongest pint while I was free to come and go as I pleased. Though her barriers would not be as strong she would be able to use them."

"But because yours are that strong you would only need to demonstrate your strongest barrier on a large scale one time for Naraku to sense it. That would make you a target for him. For someone like you he would send Kagura more than likely. But if you get the same smell after you more than twice, that would be Naraku's."

With a set of giggles behind him Miroku turned and gave Kagome and Sango an odd look. "What did I say that was funny?"

Whipping tears from her eyes Kagome stopped for a moment. "We were just laughing cause that is only the second time in the last couple of years you had a good idea."

"Thanks Kagome."

A small smile Tsukuyomaru let his arms drop. "It is worth a shot."

"And it will be a good way to test Tetsusaiga and see if he can still break any barrier."

Tsukuyomaru nodded as he focused and then instantly they were inside a huge purple barrier. He poured all the energy he had into it, with it going on for miles. 'I wonder if Shiori would sense this as well?'

Inuyasha laughed as he lunged at the barrier with a red Tetsusaiga. "Take that!" Then he sent a mighty Backlash Wave at it. Then gasped to see that it only absorbed it and didn't even make it ripple. "Damn."

Letting it vanish Tsukuyomaru turned and started to walk off. "I will come back from time to time. I hope that did the trick." Then he stopped and turned to walk back to Kagome and pulled out a small crystal from his fest. "This is something that bat demons give to their mates."

"Hey!"

"SIT!"

With a sigh he handed it to Kagome. "If you find Shiori before I do, smash it. The second it is smashed I will sense it and I will come. If I find her before you do, as soon as I do I will come back to your group."

Kagome smiled as she tucked the crystal in her pocket. "Deal." Then she turned a glare on Inuyasha. "Really?"

With a small smile on his face he turned and walked away from them. Hearing the argument behind him. But his mind was centered on one thing. Finding Shiori.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukuyomaru sighed as he sat in a tree. Night was about to blanket the land and his eyes were full of worry for the fourth day in a row now. He had been back to life four days now and wasn't any closer to finding Shiori now than he was that first day. And since he hadn't sensed the breaking of the crystal that he gave to Kagome, he knew they hadn't found her either.

Letting his eyes drift shut he half smiled. He could still clearly remember the day that Shiori was born. He could sense Sahiko's pain. He knew what was going on in the hut, and that she was doing it all alone. But she wanted to do it right and didn't want him in there with her. Then he heard a tiny cry and his eyes went wide. He was a father.

Rushing through the door he fell to his knees when he saw Sahiko rinsing red from a tuft of snow white hair. Once Shiori was all clean she smiled up at him as she wrapped her in a blanket and held her out to hime. Taking her in his arms he swore his heart stopped for a moment. Then she opened her pink eyes and smiled into his own. He knew then that he was never gonna be the same. He swore that he was going to protect her from everything ugly in the world. He swore to Sahiko that when she passed that he would never let Shiori forget about her.

It wasn't long after Shiori's first birthday that he had his confrontation with his father. One of the bats that attacked the village tried to attack them. He was there that time and took care of it by taking the bats head for attempting to take the lives of his love and daughter. He tried to make his father see reason and to have them at least not attack that village. But he wouldn't have it.

Renouncing his title as heir to the demon bat colony of that part of the country he turned to leave to go find Sahiko and Shiori and then they were all going to leave that place. He never in a million years thought that his own father would strike him down for trying to protect his family. He stayed with Shiori and Sahiko after that. Rage fueled him when he saw the way that the kids of the village treated his daughter cause of the way she looked. Her naturally dark skin, beautiful pink eyes and snow white hair, with human ears. Anyone could tell she was half demon.

That didn't matter to him or Sahiko. But no one else looked at her like someone who was alive or who had any feelings. All they could see was that one of her parents was a demon and despised her for it. Then he was pulled from his memories of Shiori and Sahiko when he sensed the sudden shift in the wind coming toward him and leapt out of the tree in time to see blades of wind crash into the tree destroying it from the spot he was sitting.

He looked to the right and saw a woman demon sitting on a feather with a fan. "What business do you have with me?"

"My business is to bring you back. Dead or alive."

"Back where?"

"Why to Naraku of course. He sensed your barrier and sent me after you. I hate doing his dirty work, but so long as he holds my heart, he holds my life and I have to do it."

"I have to decline."

"Then I will make you go by force!"

A smug smile on his lips it had been hundreds of years since he had to fight anyone like this. She was a skilled wind user, but he was better. "Are you sure you really want to try that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am bat demon. I use the wind and sound for a living. Do you really think that your abilities can work against me?"

Kagura smiled as she held her fan up. "Oh I know it can."

Tsukuyomaru watched as she waved her fan and then waves of wind blades shot at him. He flung his arm and did the same thing from his hand causing them to crash and explode in the air against each other. "You have told me what this Naraku smells like. For that I am thankful. But I do not have time for these games. Leave now or I will destroy you."

"Games! I will show you games!" Then she brought her fan up for another assault but instead felt another hand grabbing her wrist and ripping her fan out of her hand. "What the hell?!"

Knowing that a wind user has more than one weapon, Tsukuyomaru quickly snagged her other hand at that. "I told you that I don't have time for your games. I will meet Naraku when it is time to fight. Until then I have something else that I need to do. Your choice. I can kill you now or you can give him my message. I have used wind for hundreds of years before Naraku was ever thought of. You can't beat me."

Glaring up into his eyes Kagura saw the same thing in his eyes that she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes. He was a hardened veteran when it came to fighting, and he was a wind user. Jerking her hands away from him and snatching her fan she flew off. "Whatever."

Letting out a sigh Tsukuyomaru found another tree and settled in. Letting his eyes shut, hoping to dream of better days with Sahiko and Shiori. Though he knew that he had to find her fast now. If she could still do barriers and this Naraku senses it, he might go after her.

X

Naraku turned a glare on Kagura as she walked through the door. "Where is the bat? He has only been back for a few days. He couldn't have been that hard to beat."

"He is faster than you think and no matter what I did he just countered with the same attack! He only let me live to give you a message."

"What is that?"

"That when it comes time to fight you once and for all he will be there then."

Naraku glared at her. She was useless anymore! But he would use her for one more thing before she died. In the final battle, when he finally faces off with Inuyasha and his wench for their jewel shards, he knew how to use her. As a shield from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

But knowing that he was fighting back, this bat was going to be an enemy as well. He had to figure out a way to suede him over to his side so he could use his barriers. He sensed that barrier, and Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and it didn't shatter the barrier. He needed it. If he had that there was no way that Inuyasha could break his barrier.

He stood and walked past her with a glare. "Worthelss."

Kagura glared after him as her hand tightened around her fan. 'One of these days Naraku. I will see your head roll and finally be free!'


	4. Chapter 4

Mizuki laughed as she sat in a tree and watched as Shiori tried to catch another fish. If after a while she didn't catch one of her own she would feed her, but this was important. She had to learn how to catch her own food at some point in her life so she might as well learn how to do it now.

When she slipped and fell on her behind in the water Mizuki couldn't help but laugh. The look on her face as her behind hit the ground and splashed water up on herself was just too priceless. Dropping down from the tree still laughing Mizuki walked out into the water with Shiori. "Don't feel so bad."

Her small pink eyes misted over with tears. "But I have been trying every night, even in the rain for the last couple of weeks and I still can't do it."

"You are thinking about it too hard. You have to use your senses to do it."

"Senses?"

Pulling the little girl to her feet Mizuki winked at her. "That's right. To really know how to survive as a half demon, especially when in human form, you have to use your senses and memory."

Blinking Shiori only looked up at her. "How do I do that?"

Crossing her arms Mizuki smiled. "Well like me for example. You are going to see it eventually, so I will just tell you. The first night of the full moon is the night that I am rendered human all night long."

Her eyes lit up as Shiori smiled and pointed at her face. "Mine too!"

"That's good. Well there is a cave up in the mountains that I go to and stay at. There are hardly any demons or humans there so it has always been safe for me. You can use it too if you want. But when like this, your smell, eyes, touch, and hearing is much better. It is like a full demon."

She turned and leaned over a little and stood perfectly still. "If you focus on how the water feels as it rushes past your legs, you will see that when a fish swims past it as fast as they do, you feel the difference in the water touching your legs. That is when you use the super human speed and…" Then she drove her hand down into the water and grabbed a fish as she stood up and winked down at the little girl. "You get a fish."

Crossing her arms Shiroi half glared at her. "I am still a little kid even in half demon standards. You aren't. It is going to take me longer."

Snatching another fish for Shiori Mizuki laughed as she walked toward the bank with the sulking little girl behind her. "That is true. It is going to take practice for you to finally get what I am saying to you and use it. But at the same time if I don't tell you what you need to do, then how will you know what you need to practice?"

Flopping down next to the fire Shiori sighed. "I know. I just wish I could learn it faster. And I still miss Mama and Papa."

Her eyes taking on a look of sympathy Mizuki sighed. "I know you do. I miss my Mama still too."

Taking a bite of fish Shiori gave her an odd look. "How come you only talk about your Mama and not your Papa? I never knew mine. But Mama said that he loved me the second he saw me. And that he died trying to protect us."

A half smile with a shrug Mizuki leaned against a tree. "My father rejected me the second I was born a girl. He wanted a son. When my Mama passed cause her heart gave out on her at an old age, I went and looked for my father. I hoped that Mama was wrong and he would take me in. But he told me that he was disappointed in me cause I was a girl. That I was useless to him and sent me away."

Her eyes wide with tears misting in them Shiori did the only thing that she thought she should do. She stood up and rushed over to Mizuki and hugged her. "I am sorry! I wish you would have had a Papa like I would have had. If it weren't for my grandfather."

With a smile Mizuki hugged the little girl back. "Thank you Shiori. Do you know exactly what happened with that?"

Sitting down next to her as she wrapped her tiny little arms around Mizuki's arms Shiori nodded. "My grandfather was fighting another half demon Inuyasha. He was trying to save me but made me chose to be saved from him. Grandfather said that he was going to die for interfering in our ways, just like my father did. Mama looked at him odd and then fell over and asked him what if he was the one that killed Papa. He smiled and said he did. That falling in love with a human and caring for a half demon had softened him and he was no longer useful so he killed him."

Seeing the misty tears in the little girl's eyes Mizuki pulls her close and smiles. "it will get better with time. I promise."

Nodding her head as she wipe her eyes Shiori smiled. "You know, Mama told me that although I was only a few days old when Papa died. She told me that he never called me. He had a nickname for me that he gave me the second that he saw me."

"What was that?"

"Senshi no oujo."

Smiling Mizuki laughed. "You know I can help you become a real warrior princess for him."

"You will?" Shiori jerked her head up with extra wide watery eyes.

Nodding Mizuki smiled. "That was something special between a Papa and his daughter. Mine wasn't like that. Not all demons are excepting of their half demon kids. But yours sounds like he would have been. So we can make him proud as he watches over you. I will not only teach you to survive, but train you to be a warrior as well."

With an excited squeal Shiori threw her arms around Mizuki again and laughed. "Thank you so much! I am so glad that you are with me!"

Hugging her back again Mizuki smiled. She was never one to let anyone get close. Every time she did they would leave her or die. But this little girl seemed to have a way of getting inside her heart. "I am glad you are with me too Shiori."

Still holding tight around her neck Shiori nodded. "Promise me we will always be together. Forever?"

The thought of having someone with her for a little while didn't bother her. But the pleading in this girls voice she sighed. Even if someone whisked her away, she would have to go with them. She couldn't just leave such a sweet soul as her alone. "Forever."

X

That night Mizuki sat in a tree and sighed as she watched Shiori sleeping peacefully bellow her next to the fire. That little girl was the first living thing that she ever let in her heart. Her whole intention was to just keep her with her for a few weeks, teach her how to get her own food and get away from things that might hurt her. That was the only thing she planned to do.

But the little girl was so sweet and innocent that she couldn't help but let her in. 'I guess it is almost like I have a daughter now. I am old enough I could have been her Mama.'

Then the sudden scent of dog and human hit her nose and Mizuki dropped from the tree to stand silently over Shiori as she glared at the bushes. Her sword drawn. Then blinked when a little girl came running through bushes only to stop and gasp when she saw her. "Why are you out here on your own?"

Rin just starred up at her. She was either half demon or full demon one. But she had a sword out. Anyone other than Sesshomaru and those that Inuyasha traveled with scared her. She couldn't move then she heard the footsteps behind her and saw the girl look up. She rushed around and grabbed onto the back of his legs and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at the half demon that dared draw her sword on Rin. "What is the meaning of this?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stood tall Mizuki glared. "The meaning of this is that you startled me and I was going to defend myself and the girl."

"I have no qualm with you."

"Then we can just go on about our ways." Mizuki then sheathed her sword quietly and kept eye contact as he walked past her, with the little girl hanging off his legs looking at her like she was scary. "That was odd."


End file.
